The Return of the End
by 0ZERO0
Summary: Geo and Sonia are now in high school. Without the threat of the FMians and the Andromeda Key, things have become much more peaceful. However, on the night of Sonia's concert, when an ancient foe returns, the whole world is put at stake. GeoxSonia / R&R!
1. Chapter I

**T**he **R**eturn **o**f **t**he **E**nd

Chapter I

---===---===---===

I do not own any characters that appear in this story.

---===---===---===

This story does not take place at any specific time, or at all, during the Star Force timeline. The pairing in this story is GeoxSonia, sorry to all GeoxLuna fans. Flames welcome.

---===---===---===

Geo's mind wandered as he rode along the wave road on his way to school. He had only pulsed in a few seconds ago, and he could already see West Echo Ridge High School close in front of him.

"Once you pulse out, is it alright if I leave for the day?" Omega-Xis asked from Geo's left hand. "You know how I feel about school."

"I know, I know," Geo answered, snapping out of his small trance. "And it doesn't really matter what I tell you. You're just going to leave anyway."

"Haha!" The EM Wave Being laughed slightly at his remark. "I see you've gotten to know me pretty well."

Geo smirked and continued on his way to school, turning into a beam of light as he accelerated. Less than a minute later, he halted and landed on the roof of the three story-tall building. He pulsed out while walking towards the elevator. He swiftly pressed a button to call the elevator.

"I guess I'll see you later," he said to his Wizard.

"If you need me, I'll be nearby."

The elevator doors slid open. Geo quickly stepped in and pressed the button for the third floor. The doors closed quickly and ten seconds later, reopened, revealing the loud hallway. Geo walked down to his locker, greeting some friends on the way. He quickly put in his combination, which had become a habit to him. He opened his locker and grabbed a large binder for his morning classes. Upon closing the door, he noticed a red-headed girl standing by him with a smile spread across her face.

"Hey Geo!" she yelled, hugging him before he could answer.

"H-hi," he greeted back, slowly hugging her back. Since the fifth grade, Geo had become a lot more social and a lot closer with the people around him. This was no exception with Sonia. The two had grown closer together, and the bond they shared was one that a brother and sister would. But as the days went by, the closer they constantly became.

"So, do you have plans after school?" Sonia asked him, releasing him. She crossed her hands in front of her.

"No, I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

The two were now walking side by side to their first class of the day.

"I was thinking of going downtown, maybe do some shopping. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

They looked at each other. She smiled, knowing that he couldn't say no.

"Sure, why not?" he spoke. He stopped after the door to let Sonia into the science lab first. She looked backwards and smiled even further.

"Great! We'll meet by the bus stop, okay?"

"Sure."

The two took their seats. A few moments later, the bell rang and the class was silenced. Mr. Shepar walked into the room shortly after.

---===---===---===

Okay, this is the end of the first chapter. My plot outline was saved to my computer, which crashed. Needless to say, I lost ALL of my work on this story, so this is all I have so far, along with a newly modified plot. Note that I changed the pairing from GeoxLuna to GeoxSonia; I figured it would, indeed, work better that way. Next will be up within the week.

Love,

0Zero0

P.S.: Read & Review!!! :)


	2. Chapter II

**T**he **R**eturn **o**f **t**he **E**nd

Chapter II

---===---===---===

I do not own any characters that appear in this story.

---===---===---===

This story does not take place at any specific time, or at all, during the Star Force timeline. The pairing in this story is GeoxSonia, sorry to all GeoxLuna fans. Flames welcome.

---===---===---===

The science class soon ended, along with mathematics, physical education, and history. Tanking his way through the crowded hall like he doesn't give a damn, Geo made his way to his locker to throw his books in and meet up with Sonia. This was the first day of the year when the secret saviour had not received homework in any subject, and was feeling quite satisfied with the way things were going. Quickly running from his locker bay, he ran twenty metres down and took a right turn, finding Sonia right in front of him. She didn't notice the brown-haired boy standing by, as her locker was open in such a way that created a blind spot. The redhead closed her locker in one swift movement, her eyes wandering to meet with the object to her right. She jumped slightly, obviously startled with Geo's ninja-like presence.

"Jeez! Don't do that!"

"Awwh muffin," Geo mocked her shocked expression, obviously showing no sympathy. His goofy grin told it all. She slapped in the arm playfully. "So should we get going?"

"One minute," she said rather quickly, reopening her locker and removing her pink hoody. As the sweater came off, showing more revealing clothes underneath, Geo couldn't help but blush at the sight. Her green tank top fit perfectly to show off her womanly curves, appearing in just the right places.

_"…Smokin',"_ Geo said in his head, making himself smile a little at how stupid his thoughts could be. Sonia took the hood in her hand and placed on the coat-hook at the back of her locker. She shut the door, making sure it was safely locked. She turned to the boy, giving him a quizzical look.

"…Geo?"

He shook his head and grinned sheepishly.

"Yes?"

"What do you think?"

"Ummm…" Geo was stuck. Now afraid that Sonia had caught his staring, he tried to play it off like nothing had happened. "I agree completely."

"Were you listening?"

"Of course!" Geo lied to say his behind.

"Or were you staring at me?" she smiled slyly, knowing she had now corner him. A flustered, embarrassed look appeared on his face. She giggled at his expression, before continuing on. "Like I was saying, I need some new clothes, since I haven't been able to go shopping lately. What do you think?"

Geo smiled, forgetting the corner he had been forced into just moments ago.

"Sounds like a plan; I need new clothes too."

Sonia began to walk, taking Geo by the wrist, and headed for the exit. A few minutes later, the two were at a near bus stop, where one of the public transportation systems was now passing. They stepped onto the bus, scanning their Star Carriers as they walked to their seats. Across from them, a young girl, around five, was looking straight at Sonia. She smiled and waved at the redhead, who in turn, giggled a little and waved back. Geo smiled at the girl beside him.

"Looks like you have a little fan."

The girl hopped down from her seat and walked over, grabbing onto bars and legs; whatever she could to support herself.

"Can I have your autograph, Miss Sonia Strumm?" she asked in a high-pitched voice. Sonia nodded as the small girl handed her a notebook and a marker. Sonia opened the book, flipping through doodles to find the first free page. She wrote her signature and drew a small sketch of herself giving the peace sign, a large grin on the doodle's face. She returned the book. To the girl and smiled.

"Have an excellent day, Miss Sonia Strumm!" she cooed again, very happy. Sonia giggled. She just found children so adorable.

"You too!" she called back. The girl walked back to her spot, where she hopped back up onto the seat. She tugged on her mothers pant-leg, getting her attention. The woman smiled lovingly back.

"Would you ever want kids?" Sonia asked abruptly, turning to Geo midway through her statement. Geo turned to Sonia, staring deep into her eyes.

"Absolutely," he replied after a long silence. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh... no reason," Sonia said with a wide grin and piercing eyes, causing the boy to sweatdrop. She giggled and winked at him, before turning away. His face was now flushed.

---===---===---===

Just to prove how much I love you guys, I wrote this chapter at about 2:00AM. Not only that, but I'm actually tired because of my new sleeping schedule, and I have a stomach virus! It's probably just something I ate, but whatevs :P

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next one might be up tomorrow, or later, depending on how I feel and how lazy I am. :P

Also, I'm formulating more ideas on my next addition to the series.

Love,

0ZERO0

P.S.: Should I write lemon fanfics? I know there's a risk of getting banned for it, but nobody goes around and checks, and people who are anal enough to report such things probably go unheard, as I've seen lemons here dating back to 2005.

If yes, what should the pairing be? Note that it has to be a Megaman lemon; none of this Avatar, Naruto, or Dragon Ball crap. :P

Hell, maybe even Sonic if you really want me to. lol.


	3. Chapter III

**T**he **R**eturn **o**f **t**he **E**nd

Chapter III

---===---===---===

I do not own any characters that appear in this story.

---===---===---===

This story does not take place at any specific time, or at all, during the Star Force timeline. The pairing in this story is GeoxSonia, sorry to all GeoxLuna fans. Flames welcome.

---===---===---===

The two teenagers had made great efforts not to make eye contact with the strangers across from them, as they were sitting in the seats that faced into the aisle. Along with that, Geo tried, without avail, to avoid eye-contact with his good friend next to him, as he was still slightly flustered.

Outside, the skyscrapers raced by as the bus drove on in the afternoon. The pedestrian traffic was starting to get thicker, indicating they were getting closer to Echo Ridge's main shopping district. Sonia looked over at the brunet to her right, and she tapped on his shoulder. He looked back at her, as she began to stand up, ushering for Geo to do the same. He nodded and stood, and the two wobbled to the exit at the back of the bus.

The brakes screeched to a halt, and the two stepped through the now open doors, and onto the sidewalk.

"Where do you want to go first?" Geo asked, turning to face her.

"Well, I was thinking of stopping by the new Nelly Pearl store a few blocks down," she replied slowly, after taking in her surroundings.

Nelly Pearl was a new chain of stores to hit Japan. The sold mainly clothes for teenaged girls; basically younger women. Their range of clothing went from really revealing to not revealing; from athletic attire, to punk attire, to urban drags. Most of the girls Sonia's age seemed to shop at the multi-floored store, and some of the girls at Geo's school could be seen wearing near-identical clothes quite frequently.

Needless to say, the store was over-rated. Badly.

Geo nodded. He knew where it was. In fact, they could see it from where they were; the store was just that large. They walked side-by-side down the crowded sidewalk, passing by quite a diverse crowd. The two passed by many stores, including a tattoo parlour. A thought sparked in Sonia's mind. She turned to the boy at her left, and began telling him about and idea she had for a tattoo. As she explained, Geo began blushing madly when she told him she wanted to get the word "Mega" tattooed on her left butt-cheek. She looked at him, wearing a playful smile, then burst out into laughter as she saw the expression on his face.

"I'm just kidding," she spoke, still giggling. "But I want it somewhere else."

Geo shuddered, and gasped slightly, overwhelmed.

"I meant my shoulder, you pervert," she said slyly, before hooking her arm in his, and proceeding into the shopping complex. Within a matter of minutes, the two found themselves at the punk department of the store, located on the third floor, in the left wing. They quickly examined the variety of wardrobe, before Sonia ran off with a few more outfits she picked up on the way. She grabbed many more shirts, sweaters, tank-tops, jeans, shorts; more of everything, before grabbing Geo's hand and leading him to a small bench in front of one of the fitting rooms. She stepped inside the room after releasing him, and closed the velvet curtain behind.

A few minutes later, she emerged wearing a pink low-cut tank-top over a black t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. To top the fashion statement off, she also wore a pair of chequered Chuck Taylors.

"What's the verdict?"

Geo paused for a moment, his brain still processing what he saw.

"You look great."

Sonia giggled, blushing a little, before returning into the room. More rustling of clothing was heard, and within a few more minutes, she emerged once again. This time, however, her clothing was much more revealing. She wore another low-cut tank-top, but this one was red, along with a pink skirt, running down just above her knees and a pair of matching boots. She twirled happily, before asking Geo what he thought once more. This process continued for a good ten more minutes; the whole time, Geo blushed profusely. Sonia even emerged, at one point, wearing a bathing suit, making the blushing boys nose bleed. Finally, she emerged with the last outfit she had chosen.

The boy looked at her, from the ground up. First, the blue flats, followed by the white and sky blue striped leggings, and a dress tunic, with a skirt at the bottom; also blue. To finish, she wore a red tie with a white dress shirt, and an emerald broach. Geo quickly realized… she was wearing Luna's outfit. He felt his stomach churn.

"Take that off!" he yelled, shielding his eyes. Sonia burst into laughter, before stepping back and closing the velvet curtain. More time passed as she came out wearing her usual outfit, minus the sweater. She carried what she wanted to the counter, where the attendant put the clothes in a few bags, and scanned Sonia's Transer. The two walked out of the superstore, and found themselves back on the sidewalk.

"So where do you want to go now?" he asked, taking the bags from her.

"Ooh, what a gentleman!" she joked gratefully. "It's up to you, really. I have all I needed to get."

"_Except you," _she thought to herself.

"Okay then, let's go to Westhouse."

The two walked down the street, and rounded a corner, finding themselves at the entrance of a skateshop. Geo opened the door, holding it for the redhead. She walked inside, thanking him, before he closed the door and walked in behind her.

The store was much emptier than it usually was. At the front of the store, were racks of shirts, made by almost every possible company, and shelves upon shelves of jeans and shorts. Towards the back, one could find a counter, where they sold various parts of regular and hover boards.

Geo took a quick look, then walked to the counter. He asked if they could hold onto the shopping bags until they left. The darkly-dressed cashier smiled and took the bags, stowing them under the counter.

He returned to the shirts, quickly browsing before coming upon a few. After choosing a good five or six that he liked, he moved on and picked three pairs of skinny jeans and three pairs of shorts. He walked to the fitting room, and tried everything on in one go (_I don't mean everything at once :P)_. When he opened the door after changing back into his long-sleeved red shirt and shorts, Sonia stood right in front of him.

"Aww," she whined, but smiled. "No fashion show for me?"

"I'm sorry," he laughed. Just then, his Transer opened, and a wolf-like creature appeared.

"There aren't any wave viruses!" he groaned loudly. "Please tell me you aren't doing anything boring!"

"We're shopping, Omega," Sonia informed, laughing at his outburst.

"A date, huh? Not my kinda party," he spoke, and left a blushing couple behind. Geo grabbed Sonia's arm and starting leading her away, when she stopped him.

"Hey, what's the hurry? Can't I see what you're getting?"

Geo sighed. He nodded, and smiled. He walked back into the fitting room, and closed the door.

---

The two sat at the bench of the bus stop. The sun was now setting, but it could not be seen behind the grey rain-clouds. The wind had picked up, and it was beginning to get chilly. Sonia was clinging onto Geo, who was hugging back, in an attempt to keep her warm. She slowly released him and opened one of her shopping bags. She pulled out an aqua and white chequered sweater, and lifted it above her head. Needless to say, as she put it on, Geo accidentally caught a glimpse of a situation; one that happens around the chest area when one gets cold, and his nose bled once again.

She returned to the position she was in before.

The rain just began to pour when the bus arrived. The two teenagers quickly lifted the bags and walked on, scanning their Transers. They sat on the inwards-facing seats again, and placed their bags at their feet. The ride home would take about fifteen minutes, so she decided to make herself more comfortable, since her eyes were starting to fail her, blinking slowly, she rested her head on his shoulder. She felt him flinch slightly, but he quickly settled down, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

When their stop came into view, Geo wrapped the bags around his wrists, and slowly lifted Sonia, not waking her up. He held her like a new bride, and walked off the bus.

Omega-Xis had returned, so he pulsed in, and teleported out of the rain and into Sonia's room. Her house was not far from his. In fact, she lived next door to him.

He slowly put her down at the foot of her bed, propping her up, and slid down her comforter. He placed her in a comfortable position, before pulling the blanket back over her.

He smiled.

"_She looks so cute when she's sleeping."_

He ran a hand through her hair, before lifting his bags and leaving the room in a blue flash.

---===---===---===

I'm sorry for not updating last weekend; I was quite busy with homework D:

Hope you enjoyed this one, and stay tuned :)

Love,

0ZERO0


	4. Chapter IV

**T**he **R**eturn **o**f **t**he **E**nd

Chapter IV

---===---===---===

I do not own any characters that appear in this story.

---===---===---===

This story does not take place at any specific time, or at all, during the Star Force timeline. The pairing in this story is GeoxSonia, sorry to all GeoxLuna fans. Flames welcome.

---===---===---===

He groggily opened his eye, waiting for the blue to disappear. He reached for his Transer, opening the cover just enough so he could see inside, and scanned the time.

"_6:00AM?!"_ he screamed mentally, sitting up and stretching, a yawn lasting the whole way. _"Why can't I sleep?"_

"Sorry kid," a deep voice came; the source was invisible. "I woke you up because… I sense Lyra, and I know how you are about her…"

"Lyra, or Lyra NOTE?" Geo asked, his hopes oddly skyrocketing.

"Lyra NOTE," Omega-Xis grunted. "What, did I confuse your simple mind?"

"Shut up, and let's go meet them," the teenager ordered with a bright smile. "EM Wave Change, Geo Stelar! On Air!"

Almost as soon as he finished Pulsing In, he jumped through his window and over the balcony, landing on the nearest Wave Road. A soft melody caught his ears, and he quickly looked both ways. Off in the distance, to his left, sitting, playing an aquamarine guitar, was Lyra Note.

He approached her slowly. A faint humming, harmonizing with the melody of her guitar, was now picked up by the blue-armour-clad boy. A few minutes passed, and she finally strummed the last chord of the song.

She opened her eyes and saw Megaman, standing above her. He slowly sat down beside her as she passed on a friendly smile.

"That was nice," he complimented, smiling brightly. "Is it new?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "Brand new, actually. I just made it up on the spot."

"Amazing…"

She blushed and giggled slightly.

"Thank you. And thank you for bringing me home last night."

"You're welcome. So what brings you out so early?"

"Couldn't sleep, decided to go for a walk. You?"

"Couldn't sleep either. Omega said you were near, so I decided I should come say hi."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

An awkward silence followed. A minute passed before another word was spoken.

"Hey Geo?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind picking up my homework today?"

"Sure, but what for?" he asked, quizzical about her request.

"I have to prepare for the concert, you know?"

"Another sound check, huh?"

"You know it."

They chuckled a little.

"Yeah, I can do that," Geo spoke, standing, and helping Sonia to her feet. "I should get ready now."

"Same here," she giggled. "I'm still in my pyjamas."

"Me too!" the two laughed one more, before meeting in a warm embrace. The bade each other a quick farewell, before parting ways.

Geo pulsed out quickly when he reached his room and collected his clothes for the day. He headed for the bathroom, but was stopped by an FMian

"Geo, you'll never get her with the whole 'nice guy' routine."

"What the hell are you talking about, Mega? You want me to treat her like a piece of meat?"

"No, I mean you gotta be bolder; throw in more hints that you like her."

"Oh. I thought you wanted to turn me into a douchebag," he laughed, then went around Omega-Xis and into the bathroom, closing the door. The sound of running water followed shortly after.

---===---===---===

Alright! It feels pretty good to be back! Thank for reading; the next chapter will be up… once it's written XD

Love,

-0ZERO0


	5. Chapter V

**T**he **R**eturn **o**f **t**he **E**nd

Chapter V

---===---===---===

I do not own any characters that appear in this story.

---===---===---===

This story does not take place at any specific time, or at all, during the Star Force timeline. The pairing in this story is GeoxSonia, sorry to all GeoxLuna fans. Flames welcome.

---===---===---===

The bustle of the eager fans could be heard from miles away, as many of the citizens of Echo Ridge queued to see Sonia Strumm live in concert for the first time in 3 years. The security guards checked every last ticket, carefully looking for and picking out the counterfeiters, denying them access immediately.

Luna, Bud, Zack, and Geo all entered the main hall just past the doors. A few hovercarts carrying various cleaning products sped past, almost breaking the shortest one's leg. He glanced, relieved that he could still stand. The noise emitted from various impatient fans, loudmouths, mixed with the sound of scalpers, drowned out whatever redundant comment Bud had made about the matter.

Geo eyed his ticket, his pupils gluing to the code "1A".

Front row.

They pushed their way through the crowd of people, walking counter-clockwise around the circumference of the dome shaped building to find the closest entrance to their spot. The group eventually met a dead end, turning right and heading down a narrow hallway. Geo was the first one through. He looked on with awe.

The venue, which could hold a maximum capacity of 10,000 people, was around three quarters full already.

"Hey!" he turned to see the source of the voice, but was met by a strong tackle that caused him to fall off balance and hit the floor.

"Oww! Hey, watch i- oh!" he said, recognising his red-haired companion. "It's so nice to see you!"

She smiled back, resting her head on his chest momentarily, before getting off the boy, and helping him to his feet. Both blushed madly as they met Luna and her sidekicks at the top. Sonia began to walk off, turning and signalling her schoolmates to follow her, not being noticed, as her hood was on fully. They walked through yet another small hallway before arriving backstage.

Observing the scene once again, his eyes met a lot of equipment cases, racks of instruments, shelves of patch cords, tour-busses, and soundboards. Various other musicians sat around warming up for their sets. The sound of cheering fans was still audible. She turned, still smiling sweetly, handing them a laminated slip with a small metal clip. She instructed them to clip it to their waist.

"All-access passes. It's so security knows you're with me. C'mon, the first act's already on!" she turned and began running up a shallow ramp to the side-stage entrance. A flurry of multicoloured lights greeted them. And Then There Was You, the first act, just finished their act, and began filing out, the next band following: Farewell. The next set was relatively short, as the band's drummer had fallen ill, and they had to find a replacement last-minute. The crowd still jumped to every beat; repeated every verse.

The last opening act walked on. Secondhand Serenade. After the first two songs, he walked to his stool, and picked up his water bottle, finishing it off.

"I have one last song for everyone," he began into the mic. The crowd cheered eagerly. "This one was requested by a brown haired boy a few days back. It goes out to the girl he loves. This one's called 'Your Call'."

Sonia looked up at Geo. He watched her out of the corner of his eyes, smiling. He nodded.

"… I was born, to tell you I love you," he sang passionately. They fell into the lyrics and the breezing melody. Sonia's heart melting, she rested her head on his shoulder. He replicated the gesture, wrapping an arm around her waist. "…To make you mine, stay with me tonight."

That cued the end of his set. Sonia moved from Geo, flashing a loving smile as her band filed in, plugging their guitars in, and the drummer taking his position. The axe-players did last minute tuning to their strings. Sonia threw her guitar over her shoulder and took her spot at the microphone stand. The band began the first song with great unison. The crowd screamed as hard as their lungs allowed, and jumped as high as the sky.

Her set lasted a good forty-five minutes before the band walked off. The crowd ceased to silence, demanding an encore from the young pop-star. She walked back after refreshing a little, this time carrying a pink acoustic, flashing her love one last smile, along with a wink. She stood along on the stage.

"Tonight, is a special night," she began. "It's the night I realized that this, Echo Ridge, is my town. I've never in my career witnessed a crowd as great as you."

The crowd cheered violently.

"I have a new song for my town. It's about someone I hold dear. Someone I couldn't live without. Someone who I can hold and 'Never Let Go'." She strummed out a slow song. The crowd grew silent. They needed to…

In order to bask in the glory of the tune. It was unlike anything any of them had ever heard.

"_It… It's beautiful…"_ Geo couldn't believe what he was hearing. His heart broke. The melody could bring Chuck Norris to tears.

She sang ever so passionately; her pronunciation of every word was perfect. Her notes, dead on. The song carried on and on. When it was finally time to put a rest to the last bar of the song, the crowd erupted in a thunderous roar.

Sonia quickly turned and left the stage, walking towards Geo with a blazing fire in her eyes and in her heart.

"Sonia… That was-"the brunette was immediately cut off by her mouth against his. His arms found their way around her waist, as hers wrapped around his neck. They stayed that way for minutes, their passion bleeding into one-another. The feeling was so overwhelming; the two thought they would burst any minute then. The caressed each other lovingly, their tongues racing, making love. The bliss locked them together, but the need for air was stronger.

They broke apart, almost in tears, but still holding each other as their breath raced. He held her head close to his heart.

"I love you…" she whispered.

"You're my everything. My whole world. You give me the will to live. You are my life. I love you so much, Sonia."

Her heart melted; her knees gave out, but he was there to support her. They stayed there, the crowd and the rest of the world having disappeared. He caressed the back of her head with his hand and buried his face in her hair.

---===---===---===

A comet trailed the night sky of a planet lying several thousand light-years from Earth. A dark figure, resembling a tall, well built man, sat atop his throne, taking a break from another long day. He opened his ears to the music of the stars.

Not being human, he had the ability to pick up the sounds of the crystalline spheres that made up the heavens.

He frowned. The music sounded strange tonight.

"_The sound waves must be picking up interference… that wavelength…"_

He scanned the constellations, looking for the source. All of them resonated equally… except for one far-away star.

"_That must be it. The vibrations are all wrong, but… it's still beautiful."_

The comet used the gravity of the narrowly avoided planet to slingshot itself into a new trajectory, headed for its next target.

---===---===---===

Well that wasn't delayed.

Alright, here's the deal. I've been facing heartbreak like never before in my life. I haven't had the will to write stories; all of my attention has gone into writing songs. I've been completely miserable for a while now. I'm starting to feel a bit better, and I was inspired to write this, as the whole kissing scene in this chapter actually happened, between me and my now-ex-girlfriend, who I still love dearly.

Anyways, enough about my shitty life. Read and review; you guys give me the will to continue here, and I'm really sorry the delay with this chapter, but you have to understand.

Love,

-0ZERO0


	6. Chapter VI

**T**he **R**eturn **o**f **t**he **E**nd

Chapter VI

I do not own any characters that appear in this story.

This story does not take place at any specific time, or at all, during the Star Force timeline. The pairing in this story is GeoxSonia, sorry to all GeoxLuna fans. Flames welcome.

Barely clearing over the horizon, the moon glared to the Earth to quell its loneliness. A new star appeared in the sky tonight.

Seven nights had passed soothingly over Echo Ridge since the night of Sonia's concert, her new song already recorded and released to the public. A lot had changed so suddenly. Originally the companion walk to school and home, she now nested her head against his chest as his ribs rose towards the ceiling, and fell back to the mattress. A smile on both of their faces, he looked from his sleeping beauty to the sky beside her.

A new star appeared in the sky tonight.

A planet, perhaps? Geo barely cared as he caressed her back and buried his head in the flurry of red hair, and closed his eyes, setting sail from the shores of reality.

"Someone's got a real nerve waking me at this hour."

"Quiet, poochy," Lyra snapped at the canine, "look."

The star shone brighter than its neighbours. His eyes widened.

"Can... Can you feel it?" the blue hound choked out.

"Huh?"

"Lyra, do you notice anything different?"

"Yeah, there's a new star..."

"I know, but look closely. If you can't feel it, maybe you can see it."

The harp squinted, looking for anything out of the ordinary. It came. "The atmosphere..."

"That star, that glow, is phosphor particles in the atmosphere being hit by ultraviolet radiation."

"You mean-?"

"That isn't a star."

Lyra jumped. That pooch is psychic, she thought. "What is it then? A planet?"

Omega-Xis thought for a moment. A million things flash through his head at once. Worry batted its fierce wings at him; the possibilities of what the celestial body could be irked him. Maybe it was a planet. After all, he hadn't been there long enough to check what other planets orbited the sun.

"I don't know; I feel a strong disturbance in the EM waves. It's affecting their flow to the Earth. I can barely focus, the warp's strong, no matter how far it may be from us."

The birds chirped and sang before the sun could open its eye. When the blind star saw through Geo's window, and saw him and his love, they knew morning had come. Opening his eyes to see staring up at him, he lifter her up and kissed her deeply. She smiled sweetly.

"Good morning sunshine," he began with a playful grin, "is that your smile lighting the room?"

She kissed his chin. "You know it."

She rolled off the young man and sat at the edge of the bed, peeling the comforter off of herself, revealing a young woman wearing nothing but matching pink underwear. She snatched the Transer from the nightstand, calling Lyra back. Sonia crawled over the covers and kissed Geo one last time, quickly turning into a make-out session. His hands trailed along her back, before slipping into her panties and cupping her buttocks.

"Someone's frisky," she joked, breaking away.

"You're beautiful."

She giggled, kissing him one last time. She grasped his wrists and pulled his hands out of her undergarments before bring one of his hands around and rubbing it against her lightly covered mound.

"EM Wave Change, Sonia Strumm, On Air!" she transformed in a glare of light into Lyra Note, bidding farewell and streaming out of the house.

"You get lucky, kid?" Omega-Xs asked, apparently having witnessed what just happened.

"Let's just say, that fancy tongue work of mine was being put to good use on her other set of lips, and she found a delicious hotdog in the bed."

The two shared a laugh at the bad sexual innuendo before Geo rose and ran into the bathroom. The sound of running water follow him.

The heat of burning plasma mixed with the breeze of bursting waves flew from ahead as yet another Wave Virus was deleted from the Electro-Magnetic Matrix.

"There's just no end to these damn things!" Geo's left arm screamed, shooting another beam towards a Mettaur. The duo was high above the city's central district, fighting Viruses of all strengths and sizes. Flocks of the parasites stood surrounding them, all throwing unique barrages of attacks.

He quickly jumped, avoiding a fireball coming from behind that struck another Virus, deleting it. He turned, see a FireCanodumb.

"Battle Card, Predation!" the boy exclaimed, catching the AquaTower card in the dog's mouth, slamming his fist, and destroying the cannon along with a few FireSwordies with the wet vortex. He jumped, back-flipping and kicking a large Mettaur backwards, who bounced off of a LifeVirus, and disappeared.

Wiping the sweat from his brow as he landed, he switched into a visible frequency, and grabbed the helmet-wearing pest, converting himself once again, and throwing it into a congregation on the adjacent Wave Road. A Shrimpy to his left fired a bubble, that was easily evaded, and struck a fast-moving Spiky, who wasn't watching where they were going. Megaman grabbed a Bunny Virus and threw it into the exploding Spikey. The blast wiped out the whole group, while a nearby Boomer released its flailing projectile, the boomerang catching fire as passed through the explosion, and struck the EM-Human.

Flying several feet and landing on a perpendicular road, his face buried in the ground, he slowly picked himself up, and ran, kicking a Mettaur2 into the Boomer. The numbers were now dropping; he grabbed a Volcano Card, and it now consumed, he fired it into a Harpy, who tried to protect a Quaker. The blast was sucked in as the Virus gasped, and exhaled fire from its eyes and mouth, broiling a few Shrimpies, Bunnies, and Yort.

The Quaker leaped up, and grew. The sun obscured, Geo looked up to see a chrome circle coliding with him, flattening him to the ground. He opened his eyes to see the Virus had disappeared.

"What the hell?"

"I'm disappointed," came an eerie voice, "I thought Earth had stronger fighters, especially with Navi technology AND EM-Humans. Pitiful. Who saves the humans when they're in trouble if you're all so weak, and all so evil?"

"Who are you?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," the voice retorted, its source still unknown.

"I am Megaman. Now tell me who I'm speaking to!" His demand was met with a laugh, that went on and on. "What the hell's tickling your funny bone?"

"You're not Megaman."

"What in God's name are you talking abo-"

"Megaman is a legend, a protector of this world. He's saved the world many times before you. You're not Megaman. Megaman has been gone for about 150 years."

"Well, he's probably dead, genious," his wolf head-shaped hand replied sarcastically.

"Programs do not have a lifespan. It is unlikely that the most powerful being would have been destroyed in the Internet's final compression. But then again, he might have been killed along with his master."

"So wait, Megaman's a computer program?"

"You have no idea," the voice chuckled. "Stop studying aero-sciences so hard and open a history text book for once."

The wind blew, and all was still.

"Show yourself!"

"I really hope he is dead. Your world doesn't deserve another chance. Things have changed too much," the voice came from behind him as a great force grabbed Geo by the neck, and lifted him in the air, still facing away, legs dangling. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go tell my master to continue with his plan. Megaman's no longer here to stop him. But until we meet again, be polite: speak clearly, don't 'Slur' your words."

The great force slammed him off of the Wave Road and onto the street below, a crater carved, and the bond breaking. The beam from the unknown being flew off into the sky, leaving Earth far behind.

The concerned look on the citizens' faces had long faded, but the worry had not yet left their conscience. The battered boy who had appeared out of nowhere was taken out of the shallow crater he had dug and was now waiting in a coma-like state in a hospital bed. Sonia wept by his side.

"I could've helped him," she sobbed, "but look at him!"

She held an arm to her eyes. The doors hissed open and the doctor entered. Age had caught up to the old man, bathing him in wrinkles and polishing his scalp. The white hair flowed over the top of his cranium in a wave of combovery-goodness.

"Okay, bad news first," his rasping voice rippled, hiding all signs of youth. "He's suffered a mild concussion, a broken collarbone, a dislocated shoulder, two cracked ribs, and a ruptured disc."

The list seemed never-ending to the red head, who rubbed her fresh tears away.

"And the good news, is that he should come around soon. He's fine, and he'll recover within a month."

Through the curtains of sobs came relief, and an upside-down frown. "Thank you doctor."

He nodded, his beagle cheeks flopping slightly, before he turned and exited the room.

"I got this Sonia."

"Huh?" she turned, seeing Omega-Xis, the AMian, having changed into a ball of green blaze, disappearing into Geo's body. "Don't Wave Change, it could be dangerous!"

After a few moments, Geo gasped and shot upright.

"Geo!" Omega-Xis quickly exited his body, reforming next to Sonia.

"Mega, what did you do?"

"Fixed a rib and a disc."

The chestnut haired boy was hyperventilating slightly as he slowly lay back down, blinking rapidly and rubbing his forehead.

"Sonia..." he began. She grasped his hand. "We might be... in trouble."

Jesus. I'm so sorry for the delay. I don't even have an excuse this time; this chapter was done about five weeks ago, and I just never got around to typing it up. Well here it is. Next one will (hopefully) be sooner. Forgive my timely updates.

Love,

-0ZERO0


	7. Chapter VII

**T**he **R**eturn **o**f **t**he **E**nd

Chapter VII

I do not own any characters that appear in this story.

This story does not take place at any specific time, or at all, during the Star Force timeline.

===-===-===-

The ruins of the old town fluttered in shapes now unknown to man, in stories and in faded photographs. The sepia of the old polaroid seemed to be part of the actual landscape, on the outskirts of Echo Ridge lay a great fault falling from eternity to singularity. Many buildings split along the fault, their bricks falling in like a torn cobblestone road. Trees grew from the asphalt streets, structures leaned on each other for support, deer roamed the now empty transit ways, eating the grass from the sidewalks and frolicking along the field where a track once was, supporting instead the heavy footsteps of humans.

The town was once called DenTech, a city closer to the center of the continent than the sea, and positioned on a great fault that finally split, destroying the very short amount of peace observed in the town. It was only a matter of time before a great cataclysm finally tore away any hopes of living in the now-dusty wasteland. The town now void of any intelligent life still contains proof of human contact, with a car sitting peacefully at the edge of a collapsed bridge, the doors ajar and the backseat holding a picnic basket, the wicker corroded by the bacteria from their primordial breeding pond under the starched red checkered blanket. The child's car-seat sits upside-down halfway out of the door. The body of the car sat impaled by think plant life, a reminder of what now ruled this city not only through its physical presence, but by the contrast of the green to the sepia of what survived.

Among the remains of the city lay a large, well-architected structure barely emerging the century-old deciduous. The clouds reflected off of the bird dropping-riddled windows of the roof, a bit of light seeping through the glass.

The building came into view for a creature so foreign that had it been here a century ago it would have brought curiosity, panic, despair... The creature entered the window, leaving yet not a crack in doing so. The thick screen of dust made it hard to see anything at all, however through the maze the creature found quickly what it was searching for. The halls, though well deserted, still held the right directory signs, leading the creature straight to the Net Control Labs, perhaps one of the last intact laboratories in the whole SciLab complex.

The stagnancy of the room was almost overwhelming for Omega-Xis, who couldn't sense a single electromagnetic wave touching the room. The enormous presence of wave touching the ceiling alarmed him. Something was special about this room. He gritted his teeth, frustrated. He eyed the servers, not holding a LED to show their functionality, deciding this must be a dead end for now. He had already hit the backup generator, which became a large congregation of noise and smoke as it failed to restart. He quickly left, heading back to the town filled with life, and now, worry, as the unknown presence in the sky was now visible in the daytime.

===-===-===-

Geo stared worriedly at the celestial object in the clouds, and turning to Aaron, cleared his throat and found his voice.

"What is it?"

Boreal turned to the young man, and sighed.

"We don't know for sure. We theorized that it could have been a supernova, but using the Nebulous 4 Telescope, we've found it's closer to us than Alpha Centauri and it has a great EM presence."

"Hmm..."

"Geo," he began once more, sighing. The boy turned back to him quizzically. "Has Hope ever told you about your grand-father?"

"Well I've met him... Why"

"No, I'm talking about your father's old man."

Geo flinched. He though for a moment, thinking back, but have no recollection of Hope or Kelvin mentioning him.

"No," he stated simply. Aaron sighed.

"Remember how you wanted to know about Megaman, the one who existed a century ago?"

Geo nodded.

"I've done some research on the matter, and we've found that Megaman used to be controlled by the father of your paternal grandfather, Patch."

"My great-grandfather? Really?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, any record of Patch's father has seemed to have been erased. We can't even find a name. No medical or dental records. No news articles. No obituaries. Nothing."

"Huh... I'll have to ask mom when I get back home."

"I don't think she'd know who Kelvin's grandfather was, but it doesn't hurt to try I suppose," Aaron spoke, turning back to the window. "I just can't help but get the feeling something bad is coming our way..."

===-===-===-

"Geo, i visited the town that was destroyed in the catastrophic earthquake fifty years ago, and it turns out there is no electromagnetic presence of any kind within it."

"Are you serious?" Geo turned to Omega-Xis, still lying at Vista Point.

"How are you going to access the Internet then?" Sonia asked, sitting up beside her boyfriend, his arm around her waist.

"I don't think we will," he growled. "The one place holding any remnants of that antique system has no power. And even if it did, we still wouldn't be able to access any of the data in the servers."

"What? Why?" Geo asked, surprised by their sudden dead-end.

"Because I'm an AM-ian. We aren't Internet compatible, moron."

"Hey, easy," he laughed sheepishly. He looked back at the sky, his red-headed partner laying her head on his chest. He watched the sky. "I'll see if mom knows anything about the Internet and how it evolved to what we have now; see if there's any connection."

He didn't get a reply, however. Suddenly, his brown eyes widened and he jumped up.

"The thingy majigger!" he exclaimed, pointing at the sky. Omega-Xis looked at him, sweatdropping.

"What the fuck..."

"The object in the sky, it's giving off a large amount of electromagnetic energy, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, if we can find a way to concentrate the energy into a beam, more specifically the infrared energy, have the beam enter the infrared terminal you found, change into the same spectrum and enter the stream, won't we be able to get in?"

The electromagnetic being's eyes widened. "You're onto something there, Geo. The problem is still getting a working power source to fuel the labs."

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? I just want to have some quiet rest after last night," Sonia added, winking at Geo.

"Still wiped, are we?" he raised an eyebrow and cocked a smile back.

"I'll be as good as new tomorrow," she laughed, having him lie once more on the ground and begin stargazing.

"You guys make me sick sometimes," Omega-Xis gagged, leaving the scene.

"Omega!" called a shrill voice. He turned back, seeing Lyra on a nearby Wave Road, out of breath. "I know how we can power the lab!"

"What! How!" he yelled, his eyes as wide as the moon. She simply smiled before falling back a few feet. She began to glow an ominous blue, replicating the object in the sky in colour, and focusing the light into her hands. Omega-Xis' jaw dropped completely. "You can harness the power!"

He quickly turned, swooped, and clashed into Geo, as did Lyra with Sonia. They both changed into their EM-human counterparts.

"Hey! What the hell!" he yelled, being pulled up onto a Wave Road by his left hand. Sonia was being dragged in a similar fashion by her guitar.

"Shut up! We need to go, now!"

They sped off along the road at inhuman speeds, before jumping off at the dead end closest to the continental part of the nation. They flew, faster than ever before, towards the ruins of DenTech.

===-===-===-

This is what I came up with. Way too short for my liking, but the next chapter will interesting, I promise. Let the angst begin!

Much thanks to those who reviewed, I really, really appreciate it :)

I love you all!

If you like it, review it. Next chapter's already in the works, 40%-ish done, and about 3/4 the length of this one. It's gonna be a biggun. ;)

Love,

-0ZERO0


	8. Chapter VIII

**T**he **R**eturn **o**f **t**he **E**nd

Chapter VIII

I do not own any characters that appear in this story.

This story does not take place at any specific time, or at all, during the Star Force timeline.

* * *

It was nearing midnight. The stars had not been out long, as the light pollution of the metropolis had barely faded. With the only light being provided by the waning crescent moon, the neighbouring planets, the strange object, and by the variety of different suns blazing billions of light years away, the brightness of the ground was underwhelming, as one couldn't tell from a bird's eye view if the pitch black was a dense forest or an abandoned city. This was the case for Megaman and Harp Note as they flew through the sky, covering kilometers faster than one could blink.

"Omega-Xis, for the love of God, can you slow down and tell us where we're going!" Geo asked, frustrated beyond sanity. "I needed to get information from mom, and now she's probably worried sick!"

The half-man half-beast stopped on a dime, as did his female counterpart next to him.

"Ow, LYRA! are you trying to give me whiplash!" she screamed in sudden pain. The two were brought crashing to the floor of an old laboratory at almost the same speed as they had been flying moments ago. Nimble like felines, they landed on their feet, but with such grace and absorbancy with the impact.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Okay, here's the deal so you two will shut up already," Omega-Xis snarled deeply. "Lyra has found a way to access the Internet."

"What? How?" the red-headed musician inquired. The duo fell out of their EM Fusion, standing across from their partners. The light given off by the both of them was enough to show that the lab was in a horrid condition. Chirps and squeaks of mice were heard echoing from the cob web covered walls, surrounding a room of collapsed and damaged desks, their computers and unsorted plethoras of documents still supported or spilt on the ground. Vine devoured whatever was in their path, be it the marble walls, glass windows, or metal doors. It was obvious whoever was hired for custodial duties was around a century or two late for work. The thick haze of dust made it hard for either Geo or Sonia to see more than a glow ahead of themselves.

"Wait," came a gruff canine voice. Suddenly, a hole was blown in the wall to the left of the humans before the two EM beings re-fused. "Get a Fan Battle Card. This place smells like burnt, drunken death."

The two called in the cards, producing two large, high power fans, blowing the dusty, clingy air out of the newly ripped arsehole of the building. It took a bit of time, but soon the two were able to see their surroundings quite a bit more.

They once again cancelled the fusion before Lyra raised her hands to the large, 20 foot hole they had torn in the roof. Slowly, a blue stream of pure energy formed between her strings and the new celestial body, causing her flames to grow considerably, glow bright, and flames changing colour to white. She looked forward, smirking, raising a hand, and firing a short beam towards and infrared port on the console of a massive machine, which appears to be made of various sized semi-cylinders lying on their flat sides.

The lights flickered.

Lyra grinned, excited, before letting out a shrill howl and shooting a long, dense burst of energy at the port. The lights, the monitors, and doors came to life for the first time in one hundred years. Lyra ended her energy transferal, and everyone expected everything to die out. However, the generator got the kickstart it needed, and was now running at its full potential. The teenaged couple stared wide-eyed at what they had just witnessed.

"I can harness the energy from the source, and without causing any damage. I simply use myself as a medium to transfer the energy."

They didn't know what to say, so no effort to form a response was made. Lyra signaled them to follow, which they did. She led them through a short marble paneled hallway, before the door ahead of them opened automatically, stopping and bending halfway at the disrupting of vines, causing Omega-Xis to rip them open. Inside the room, servers were lined up row on row, stacked up three layers, and effectively touching the ceiling.

"This must be where the remnants of the Internet are," Sonia observed, the first one to speak up since Lyra's ability was revealed. Omega-Xis nodded, and looked to Lyra, who nodded In response.

"The generator isn't hooked up to these servers, so I'll have to power them separately. That means that only Megaman can go on from here," she spoke, disappointed that she couldn't possibly join them. "The servers' power won't have a constant source, and will take much more energy, so if Geo wants a way back into the human world, which he surely does, I'll need to keep both the link and power source constant."

They nodded, knowing she was right. She closed her eyes, hovering several feet above the floor now, and finding her way underneath a glass dome-shaped skylight, focusing deeply and fidgeting slightly. Suddenly, she was glowing blue, earning a gasp from the human party, and her eyes opened. "This, where I am right now, is the focal point of the window, since it's where the energy is the most concentrated. Now, all that's left to do is..."

Her eyes went blank, before she began glowing a harsh blue, becoming a blur of white light, that shot a concentrated beam of white light at one of the servers stacks. "Geo, Mega, go On Air, get into the infrared spectrum, and let the beam carry you."

They did exactly that, fusing into Megaman, but at the last minute before disappearing, he turned and gave Sonia a reassuring smile and a quick kiss. "I'll be back."

She smiled weakly, worried, as he turned and disappeared into the air. The beam lit up even brighter for a brief moment.

* * *

Okay so, this wasn't as long as anticipated, but you'll get something much more fun-filled next time around. I guarantee you'll like it :)

Surprises and suspense to come :)

Love,

-0ZERO0


	9. Chapter IX

**T**he **R**eturn **o**f **t**he **E**nd

Chapter IX

I do not own any characters that appear in this story.

This story does not take place at any specific time, or at all, during the Star Force timeline.

* * *

There was nothing.

Nothing but a blinding white light filling a vast emptiness. The floor below was no different, except for the occasional stream of colour, carrying data, sluggishly crawling from as far as one could see until it disappeared again. Geo landed with a thud, crouched on one knee with a hand planted on the ground. It was as if he could feel the warmth from the light, because he was suddenly filled with a warm, fuzzy feeling.

The air suddenly sang softly, a heavy echo passing within the void. The voice sounded like one of a young woman, and the singing reminded Geo of Sonia. He rose from his crouch and tried to gauge where the sound was coming from, but it was to no avail.

"Look Geo," Omega-Xis spoke, shaking his head towards the floor.

Answering his thoughts, a few of the streams formed a path, leading him forward. The singing became louder and louder as he followed the shifting bands of colours on the floor. Patches of grass also began to appear more and more frequently, until a rolling knoll appeared covered in knee-high grass. He kept pushing himself forward, making his way to the top of the hill before taking in the view. The grass surrounding him was greener than he'd ever seen in the real world, and the sky was cloudy and appeared to Geo and Omega-Xis as a strange sepia.

The singing got louder, before the voice stopped and spoke. "Hello, we weren't expecting any guests! I'm sorry the grass is unkempt, forgive us! We would've made the place more suitable for you had we known you were coming!"

"We? Wait, who are you?" Geo asked, the unknown source of the voice spooking him.

"I am the wind. I am the past and the present."

"Who's there, honey?" came another voice, this time from the clouds, booming with welcome.

"An EM-human hybrid, from the real world." A smile could be heard in her voice.

"Let's give them a warm welcome, shall we?"

Omega-Xis tensed up. "Geo, I sense a terribly powerful energy. Keep your guard up!"

"Who are you?" Geo asked The male voice.

"I am the sky," was its simple reply.

Geo took his battle stance, expecting the unexpected. The sky brightened momentarily, before everything returned to normal, the only difference being that the singing had ceased. Looking off in the distance, they saw a vintage looking farmhouse at the bottom of the rolling hill.

"I think that's where they want us to go," Omega-Xis observed.

"Then let's go," Geo retorted.

"Wait, we don't know what we're dealing with here!"

"I can tell you that they sound friendly."

"They won't be, Geo."

"What makes you so sure? If anything happens, we can always leave anyways."

"Don't be dumb."

"Omega-Xis..." he glared at the wolf on his fist.

"Hmph. Fine. I wouldn't mind a good fight." Geo trudged down the hill, trampling a path into the tall vegetation. The only sound heard between steps was the chirping of a scarce few crickets, the gentle, billowing breeze; and the songs of morning birds.

The second storey of the house was thinner than the top, and tapered in a short isosceles triangle, atop a rectangular shaped first floor. As they approached, a small, well-kept pond appeared in the backyard of the house, as well as a tree with a tire swing hanging from a large bough in the front. The windows were a traditional square divided in four with a wooden cross, with the curtains billowing out of what would appear to be a kitchen. The front double door opened to the deck as they got close, a woman walking out.

She was absolutely beautiful, with stunning green eyes, a bright smile, and blonde hair tied back in a neat ponytail with a large green bow, and medium length bangs parting on either side of her face. She wore a nineteen-thirties style dress, coloured a faded blue. Omega-Xis flinched at the amount of power he felt her exuding.

"Hello, welcome to a little piece of the past," she spoke in a sweet, youthful voice; one different than the one they heard before. She walked gracefully across the deck towards the outsiders, walking down the short steps to a footpath by the grass fields. "I'm Roll. No need to be poised for battle, we mean you no harm."

Geo let his guard falter, and stood up straight.

"Sorry about that. I'm Geo, and this is Omega-Xis," he said, holding out his arm.

"Geo, it could be a trick," the hound on his arm whispered through the gritted teeth of a fake smile.

"Nice to meet you both. Do come in, I've just made some cookies," she held out her arms, leading them in. She smiled sweetly, her head tilted and eyes closed. Geo smiled back and began walking up the steps of the deck.

"Geo, stop," the AMian demanded.

"Omega-Xis, I'm starving, I need food!" he clutched his stomach. Roll giggled.

"You remind me of my husband and his operator," she laughed, looking off dreamily. They continued into the house.

The living room into which they had walked was floored with hardwood, had a thick circular carpet coloured bright red with a black line, which had a triangle at each end, crossing its diameter; a thick band of carpet coloured in faded goldenrod bordered the rest of the rug. The walls were lined with brown, charcoal, and dark orange brick, with shelves of different sorts of media. A large buttonless screen sat high in the wall on the mantle of an old-fashioned fireplace. There was a khaki-coloured futon sitting in the middle of the room; which was perpendicular to a regular white sofa, and parallel to a white loveseat. They all surrounded a glass-top table.

"Wait," Omega-Xis began. "Operator? Your husband is a NetNavi?"

"And so am I, yes," she said, still smiling. "Go ahead, take a seat. I'll get the cookies."

She turn on a dime and walked to the kitchen. She returned moments later with a circular tray carrying fresh oatmeal raisin cookies.

"I'm confused; where are your husband and his operator?" Geo asked, sitting down on the khaki futon.

"Mine and my husband Hub's operators have been physically gone for about a decade or two," she replied. "My husband has been gone for a number of years as well, but he should return shortly. His research is usually tedious and long lasting. He wasn't always into research, but with no world-threatening enemies, he's retired the hero business and has moved on to continue his operator's work."

"The hero business?"

"Back when he was known as Megaman. Oh how I miss my Mega," she teared up.

"Megaman!" they yelled in unison, startling Roll. Omega-Xis continued. "We're actually searching for him. Do you know when he'll be back?"

"He sent me a homing pigeon saying he would return shortly."

"A homing pigeon? Why is it so old-fashioned in here?" Geo gawked, bewildered.

"The sky, the wind, Hub and I, we all wanted it this way."

"What's with the wind and the sky? They were singing and talking to us on the way here."

"Like I said, mine and my husband's operators are gone physically," she spoke, adding emphasis on the last word.

"How? How did they even... Even come to be in this place?" Geo's face was one of utter confusion. Roll looked at the now empty cookie tray and back to him. She giggled and smiled sweetly.

"Judging by the fact that you could feel hunger, I can tell you're human," she started. "That seems impossible as well, but here you are. The only way this would be possible would be to have fused with a Navi, which isn't possible in your case, or to have fused with an EM being. Is that who this 'Omega-Xis' is?"

"Smart girl," the hound quipped. She smiled mischievously for a brief second, before returning to her soft and sweet demeanour and standing up, taking the tray.

"I'll go get some tea; get comfortable. You can defuse if you like, you're perfectly safe."

She left for roughly five minutes, before returning to a teenaged brunette sitting on the futon and a green light wearing blue armour hovering next to him. She smiled dreamily at Geo. "You're Patch Hikari's grandson, aren't you?"

"How do you know that?" she strode over, placing the tea tray on the glass top table and pouring a cup for Geo and herself.

"There's a lot we should discuss."

* * *

I hope this makes up for the long absence; I've been in England for two months, and I only got the chance to write on the plane rides, between sessions of watching movies and napping. I won't make any promises I can't keep, but hopefully the new chapter will be up soon.

Hope you had a lovely summer!

-0ZERO0


	10. Chapter X

**T**he **R**eturn **o**f **t**he **E**nd

Chapter X

* * *

I do not own any characters that appear in this story.

* * *

This story does not take place at any specific time, or at all, during the Star Force timeline.

* * *

"I can see it," her sweet voice lulled. "It's your eyes. There are no doubts in my mind: they're Patch's."

She smiled widely. He blinked widely in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, this is all a little bit strange," Geo began with hesitation. "How do you know about Poppa Patch?"

She lifted her cup of tea from the glass top table and slowly sipped.

"My husband Hub had a brother named Lan. He was his operator," Roll told. "He was a man of great fortitude and strength. He fought by Hub's side, saving the world many times with him.

"Eventually, he decided it was time for him to settle down. He married his childhood friend, and my operator Maylu—"

"So she was the one who sang to us!" Omega-Xix jumped up. She nodded.

"She's taken to singing with the wind, since she can no longer play," she spoke through a weak smile. "She was beautiful, talented, and while she could be gentle, she had a great fighting spirit.

"She too settled with Lan, and together they had a son. His name was Patch Hikari."

"What!" Geo was completely taken aback. His eyes were wider than they had ever been before, and his jaw hit the floor with a thundering bludgeon.

_"Megaman... is my great great uncle..."_

"Roll, sweetheart, I'm finally home!" a voice flooded the room through the hallway.

"Hub!" she called to him, bringing herself to her feet with pure grace and embracing him tightly in a few quick movements, sharing a warm kiss.

"Hub, there's someone here I would like you to meet," she started, breaking away after a few moments, now captivated in his eyes, her confident, sweet voice faltering. Her husband looked at her with light concern. Geo stood.

The man turned to Geo. He wore a simply design flannel plaid shirt with many shades of deep and bright blues, tucked into a pair of semi-loose-fitting jeans. Beneath it all, it was apparent that he was well built and appeared that he most likely worked a physically demanding occupation. To finish the look off, on his feet were your run-of-the-mill ranching boots. His face was rugged, and his black hair short.

He took a quick look at the younger man and smiled lightly through his beard.

"Hello," he began. "You must not be from around here. A different network system, I'm guessing?"

Omega-Xis and Geo both opened their mouths to respond, but were cut off.

"Actually, hun, he's a human," Roll spoke up. Omega-Xis now moved in, fearing that this would end in a fight.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you," Geo began with a bow. "My name is Geo Stelar."

"And my name is Omega-Xis," he spoke with a gruff voice. He flinched when he was met with a cold stare from the man. His reassurance came when the tone in his eyes flitted and changed.

"You're an EM Being."

"You bet I am."

"I'm sorry, I was worried that you may have been a computer virus for a minute there," he chuckled. He clapped his hands and took a seat. "So, what brings you two here?"

"We, uh..." Geo sputtered, not knowing where to start. "We're in a bit of trouble on Earth."

"Oh?"

"And we've come here to seek you out."

"You're looking for Megaman."

"Yes."

Hub leaned back into couch, hands on his head, sighing lightly. He stayed this way for a few moments. Geo and Omega-Xis looked at one another.

"Look," the hound spoke. "We know you've retired, but history is repeating itself, and you're the only one who knows how to deal with the situation. I don't mean any disrespect, but it would be really low of you if you didn't help us understand how to fix this."

Hub looked forwards, giving a very conflicted look. He closed his eyes for a moment longer than a standard blink. The man stood up, and in one fluid motion, broke the entire scene that they had invented, glowing a shimmering, blinding white, and were once again surrounded by the white void.

Upon the receding of the bright glow, a figure of a man emerged. He wore a navy blue skin tight body suit with teal stripes running along his sides. His gloves were royal blue with wide cuffs, as were his boots. With a helmet marked with a simple yellow band running from back to front, and four black spikes of hair emerging from the back, he shot a menacing glare with his green eyes.

"Duo has returned," he spoke darkly. The boy and the EM Being nodded, still somewhat confused about the change in surrounding. "We'll need to train."

"How will we find anyone strong enough to do that?"

"Fuse. Now."

"We gonna duke it out?" Omega-Xis asked, cracking his fingers in each hand.

"Yeah," Hub replied, amused, smirking softly and swiftly taking his battle stance.

* * *

This took much longer than I had anticipated. I'm really sorry for the delay; next installment should come relatively soon, as I really want to get this story done with. There's no way I'm going to leave it abandoned and incomplete.

Thank you for sticking by and reading.

Love,

-0ZERO0


	11. Announcement

**Announcement**

July 13th 2013

Hello everyone!

This is just a notification to let you know that the follow-up to Killing Loneliness is now readable! It is titled "Leering Lust and Careful Love," and I'm really excited about it! It's quite a lot longer than the last installment, and it's a lot more in-depth.

I'm really sorry for going against my word and post a month later than expected, but I've been busy working off tuition debts. I thank you gratuitously for your patients; I hope that it at least makes for the wait.

Keep in mind that this is a **LEMON FIC**, meaning that it contains sexual content and is only appropriate for mature readers, 18 years and older... or, you know, you can read it anyway; I never followed that rule when I was younger. Just remember to read it when no one else is home, and to clear your browsing history afterwards, haha! :P ;)

Don't forget to read and review, positive or negative; and to follow me on Twitter, at 0Zero0x. I follow back, and read every tweet/DM I get. I am also available to beta read your stories, so let me know if you're interested!

Thank you once again for everything; I appreciate it more than you will ever know!

Love,

-0ZERO0


End file.
